Throughout the Ages
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: "I'm right by your side." Those five words, repeated throughout history from the moment Ezio watched his family's execution to the moment Connor hit the side of Achilles' house with a hatchet, and then again when Desmond wanted to run away from everything that he knew. But just how far will the power of friendship go when there are other emotions at stake?


"Des, I don't think this is such a good idea," a soft voice murmured to the taller boy next to her, his face seemingly set in stone, though through the cracks, she could see a variety of emotions. They had been walking alone in silence for around thirty minutes in the dense, harsh woods that they had been shrouded in, protected at all costs. It was just then she decided to speak out, as the silence between the two was just unbearable."I mean- sorry, forget I even said anything."

The cold wind blew through the trees, creating the illusion that the trees were whispering, replying to Jezebel's soft murmur to Desmond. Sadly, it seemed like it was the only thing that would reply to her, even if it wasn't the teenage boy who was walking beside her. Letting out a small sigh, Jezebel turned her head to look up at Desmond.

Desmond was at least half a foot taller than her with sun kissed skin, though she was sure that he was descended from a line of people with such dark complexions. She sometimes envied the creaminess of his skin- but then again, she had dark complexion too, along with the dark hair, which she kept in long and to the middle of her back.

"You keep staring a me- I'm not going back, Jez. No way in hell."

Finally, at least some words from Desmond. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips, but it was nowhere near as happy as she wanted it to be. "Des, this isn't safe. I'm sure they know that we're gone by now."

"So?" Was his only reply. Even through the stony expression and the cold demeanor, she could tell he wanted to head back, even if it was just a small part of him that told him to. Hell, she was sure he'd do something stupid shit if it wasn't for her; one time when he was teen, he thought it'd be a good idea to climb a tall tree and jump directly into the lake about ten feet away. The lake was shallow and he'd probably find solace in the ground before he could ever find one in the cold waters. If it wasn't for her rash explanation on how he'd break his leg and about how his dad would probably work him harder, he would've done it.

But this- she couldn't stop him from doing this. From the moment he'd shown up in her room in the dead of night, she could tell by the look on his face that he'd been thinking about this for a while, which was strange for him. He was impulsive and rarely thought about things beforehand; it seemed that what he lacked, she made up for, and vice versa.

The perfect half, their parents would say. They even tried to let the idea of them being together seep into their heads, but they wouldn't have any of that. Their relationship was platonic, plus their family was close enough that they could practically be siblings.

Letting out her another sigh, though this time emitting a more tires tone, Jezebel stopped walking. This immediately caught the attention of Desmond. "Hey-"

"This is stupid." She said, her words forceful. "Stupid, I tell you. We're in the middle of nowhere with these- these /assassins/, Desmond." At the word 'assassins', Desmond's face seemingly contorted with some hidden source of anger. Taking a bold step forward, he bent down a bit and tilted her head up.

"These /assassins/ are nothin but people who are crazy, Jezebel!" He let go of her chin and took a step away, his hands balling up into fists. "We grew up in the middle of fucking nowhere, forced to train against things like /Templars/ and the end of the /world/. We grew up on a farm with people who filled our heads with conspiracy theories!" He turned around to face her, flinging his arm out to point in the direction that they had just walked from. "And I'm tired of it! The training- getting up at the crack of dawn and training for things that aren't even real!"

Jezebel turned her head away from him. She expected him to blow up- it was in his personality to get a bit hot headed. "They're just taking precautions." She murmured with a light, reassuring tone. What was needed for him now was to calm down. "We'll discuss this later, whether you want to head back now or if you want to keep moving. I'm right by your side."

From the serene calming effect in reassuring words, Desmond exhaled, his breath showing up in a cloud of vapor. Just then he really noticed the sixteen year old girl in front of him. Her hair was pinned back, probably in a braid. She gave him a tired looked which was plausible, especially since he had pulled her from her bed. Speaking of that- shit, she was only in pajama pants and her elder brother's old t-shirt.

"Here," Desmond let out, causing her to quirk a dark eyebrow at him. She watched him as he removed his grey hoodie. Before she had any time to protest, he shoved it to her. "Peace offering. Now hurry up- I want to be completely gone before daybreak." Jezebel nodded faintly and slid the hoodie on, which was about one size too big for her. Peace offering, eh? She couldn't help but smile at that.

Jogging a bit, she soon caught up with Desmond and held onto his upper arm. He didn't look down at her and continued to walk, the short girl by his side- right where she said she would be.


End file.
